


New Year's Kiss

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: A short little thing about Malec's kiss when the clock hits midnight





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Here, have... this.

Alec had never really cared about mundane traditions. Christmas, New Year’s Eve - very few Shadowhunters celebrated them. They had their own celebrations, the days that were historically important to them and that they had their own customs for. But mundane holidays - and especially all those ridiculous traditions - had never been Alec’s thing.

But as he was standing there, a breath away from his boyfriend and his eyes locked to warm brown ones while the bar around them counted down from ten, he couldn’t deny that there was something quite amazing about starting your year with your lips pressed against the soft lips of someone you love.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr?](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
